Dancing Queen
by SeedySatan
Summary: This is a one shot! - "Glob, what's happening to me?" She gasped at his lips all over her neck and chest. "I'm happening to you," Marshall whispered, pulling her head back by her hair. Marshall could barely contain himself, he was ravishing the only virgin human in Aaa and he could barely get enough of her.


_I have too many ideas for a Fiolee story, but here's another one, a one-shot though. C: I own nothing but the story and especially not the song in it. (Sorry if I suck at lemons! This is also a one-shot!) (Also, lemons are something I should practice on. If you can give me some advice, please do, I sometime struggle with putting it into words.)_

_Lemons and limes, who could have known they could be so sweet?_

_Lots of Lump – Satan_

* * *

Fionna was with Cake at some strange tavern around midnight for some reason, beer was everywhere and so was it stench. Cake was sipping at something and soon, Fionna noticed a difference in her behaviour and realised her sister was getting what they called 'drunk'. She really had no clue what to think about it, so she walked over to her feline sister and tapped her on the shoulder not entirely sure what the glob was going to happen, but Cake's pupils were just dilated hugely and Fionna let out a giggle at her dumbstruck face.

"Fionna! Oh my glob, girl, you totally need to sip on this. Take it baby!" She handed her a huge glass of yellow liquid and Fionna sniffed it suspiciously.

"Err, Cake, it smells like your pee in the morning." Cake laughed hysterically, shouting why she wasn't a comedian. Whatever that was anyway, but Fionna took a sip and she swallowed it with a scrunched up nose. Eck, it tasted nasty.

Cake pushed her to take another sip, then a mouthful and then another mouthful. She was feeling pretty dizzy by then, but Cake had given her a huge glass of it and she suspected Cake wanted her to drink it all.

Ten minutes later Fionna was on a table without her hat, doing a crazy dance. She'd never felt so good, something was thriving in her veins and sending her nuts. The music was exhilarating, the beat and just **everything** made her want to dance. Her feet were numb and someone shouted something about finding the disc they needed to use the 'stereo' they kept from before the Mushroom War. They could get it to work on some kind of device, but she didn't care.

The music that filled her ears was insane; it was better fit for the feeling that flowed through her. Her fingers entwined together as she lifted them above her head and started doing some weird jiggle. She was with Cake, her furry body moving the same way, and everyone else in the tavern was taking the same example and climbing up on benches and tables and doing a crazy dance.

**"Me and you, on a trip**  
**All night flight**  
**Girl lets dip**  
**Lickin' my lips I'm in the zone,**  
**And I can't really say what I'm sippin' on."**

She took Cakes hands and started twirling. Her body twisted with her twirls and she finished after her fourth, watching Cake spin back into shape with loud laughter. Fionna felt wild, her eyes were hard to use and she couldn't make sense of much. She was trying so hard to control it but it was useless, this euphoria was taking her for a ride.

"Free drinks!" Someone shouted and they all dived for the bar, tiny fingers and large ones grabbing for huge glasses of beer. Cake stretched across them all and grabbed two, stretching back and handing me one. Her eyes were huge and her pupils were almost the size of them, only just smaller. Fionna started giggling and sipping her drink, then she started taking huge gulps of and ignored the disgusting taste in her mouth.

**"Now, you got it.**  
**You got it goin' on**  
**goin' on and on and on.**

**Boy you know you get me high,**  
**won't you take me for a ride?**  
**Tell me where you wanna go, ooh.**  
**Tell me where you wanna go."**

She threw the glass and let it smash against a wall, falling back from the table with her arms wide and letting herself fall.

With a hard jolt someone caught her and she looked up at her saviour with a giggle on her lips. She touched his mouth, curious as to why it was set in such a hard line. Fionna looked up into his eyes and realised she'd never seen this boy before, his red eyes looking down at her with a sort of hooded kind of look. She started giggling and got to her feet, attempting to stand but failing. He held onto her tightly.

"Well, look what we have here, Miss Fionna Mertens, famous adventurer and last surviving human." He lifted a hand and traced her lips, too, but she stepped away.

"What's your name? How come you know me and I don't know you?" Fionna pouted and crossed her arms across her breasts, which caused Marshall to zero in on them. He smirked at her, his forked tongue slithering out his mouth and licking his lips.

"Why, I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King."

She laughed and circled him, looking him up and down. He was watching her, too, her eyes wide and predatory as she circled and circled him. Marshall could imagine her in his bed, her fingers dug into his back and her eyes closed in ecstasy. He smirked even wider, floating up and surprising the glob out of her.

"Not much of a looker for a King, are you?" She burst out laughing at his shocked face but realised he was glaring at her and she stopped, the feeling of wanting to dance evaporating. She pushed his shoulder for ruining her mood, but he caught it before she could pull it away. He pulled her closer, crushing her body to his.

"You want to take that back?" He whispered in her ear, licking her earlobe and giving her the shivers. She giggled and leaned in close to his ear, opening her mouth and shutting it loudly making a bite sound. He held on tighter, his fingers tickling the top of her butt.

"Nope." She laughed and danced out of his grip, his fingers gliding up her sides in the process. Her body was responding and Fionna had no idea what was going on, but she loved the feeling pulsating from inside her. She wanted more, more of everything she could get. She was so sensitive to the whole world around her.

It started raining and Fionna bolted outside, Marshall Lee following close behind her and watching her reach toward the heavens with her hands. She was laughing and dancing, obviously drunk out of her mind. Marshall was going to take advantage of that, and she didn't seem to care one bit. He chuckled, floating and circling her as she danced in the rain. Her clothes were getting soaked and her usual bunny hat was missing, so her long blonde hair obscured her view of Marshall as he lifted her into the sky.

He wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed her face, Fionna could feel her heart racing, feeling the skin on his stomach touch her own and wanting more. She could barely describe it, she wanted to be touched, she wanted someone to tickle down her body and touch every part of her. Her legs tightened around his waist and she grabbed his face, too, pulling him in and kissing him hard.

A moan escaped her lips at the pure euphoria and he grabbed her ass and clawed his fingers, pushing her groin tighter against his own. He ground into her and she felt something rub against it which only made her break from the kiss and whip her head back and moan.

"Glob, what's happening to me?" She gasped at his lips all over her neck and chest. The rain barely bothered her; it was too hot in his arms. She let herself grind against him again, a hiss coming from him as he attacked her lips. He forced her mouth open and slithered his tongue in, fighting Fionna for some kind of control. She fought him, their tongues dancing furiously as they let themselves grind against each other in the rain.

"I'm happening to you," Marshall whispered, pulling her head back by her hair. Marshall could barely contain himself, he was ravishing the only virgin human in Aaa and he could barely get enough of her. He could have eaten her right there, sinking his teeth into her throat and tasting the sweet intoxicated blood she carried.

"Oh glob," She moaned, his tongue licking up her neck and around her ear. She was shivering from the pleasure, his hand going up her shirt and gripping onto her breast. Fionna let out another moan, her throat constricting as he touched her. She felt him begin to lower them from the sky, but they were far away from the tavern now.

He landed and pushed her into the mud, her hair getting dirty and the slushing of the mud driving her senses insane. What was wrong with her? She arched her back and gripped his neck, pushing his face into her chest and holding his waist as tight as she could. He was pushing his hardness into her and she couldn't take any more, she was moaning and crying for more.

Marshall ripped her shirt off along with her bra, **ripped. **The cold wind and rain made her nipples perky and Fionna let out a loud, high pitched noise as he suckled one. His forked tongue licking anywhere he could while his other hand squeezed and pinched her other breast. Moistness had grown between her thighs and it was hot, she wanted relief.

"Please Marshall," Fionna begged, trying to rip off his shirt as he did. He chuckled and kissed down her stomach, which drove her almost insane and right over the brink of knowing what was going on. She pulled at his face and kissed him hard on the lips, flipping them both over so he was in the mud and she was on top.

Fionna started to rub herself against him and he let out a shuddering sigh, his hands reaching for anything he could get. They landed on her breasts and she started rubbing faster, urgently, she felt a coil inside her stomach start to tighten. Fionna was so close to letting go of everything but he forced her to stop and pushed her back into the mud and ripped her skirt off.

"Mine," he growled possessively, pulling her panties down and lifting up her hips. Somewhere in the midst he'd lost his shirt and jeans, and they were both naked in the mud. Marshall was teasing her and he loved it, her blonde hair soaked with mud and her cheeks redden with lust in the rain.

Fionna cried out when he slid one of his fingers in, tingles erupting throughout her whole body. He pulled it out and pushed it back it, driving her insane. The feeling that drove her was too good to be true, and Marshall almost came at how wet and tight she was. His finger slipped in with no restraint and he added another, getting a high pitched squeal from her.

"Are you ready, Fionna?" He whispered, and before she could answer he kissed her and inserted himself into her slit. She cried out painfully but he nibbled her lip and stopped, slowly pulling out and then back in.

"Oh glob, Marshall, faster," Fionna whimpered, his hard erection feeling her pulsating walls around it. He was moaning along with her as she ground her hips against him when he went faster, and she kept pace. Every time he slammed into her Fionna wiggled her hips and pushed him even deeper inside her.

The coil in her stomach was growing, she could feel herself getting so tightly wound she was going to explode when she let go. He was going faster, his erection pumping in and out of her so quickly and deeply she clawed her fingers down his back, emitting a seductive hiss from him.

"Oh glo-"She was cut off by a hard kiss, he was going as fast as he could. He reached a spot inside of her and her eyes flew wide open, letting out a loud pleasure-filled scream.

"Ma-Marshall, do i-it again, oh-" she was cut off as he completely took himself out and with a last thrust, slammed back in and claimed her first orgasm, while he just came inside her. She was panting and moaning as he slowed down, his seed acting as lubricant as he pulled out and just fell on top of her.

"Now you're mine." He whispered, sucking on her bare neck. Fionna was jelly, she couldn't feel her legs and her body was only just catching up from the shock of such a feeling going through her in tidal waves.

"Mmm," She mumbled, letting the rain cover her body and tingle all over her skin.


End file.
